


Kitty

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Bottom Percy Jackson, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Neko Nico di Angelo, Pet Nico di Angelo, Pet Play, Top Jason Grace, Top Luke Castellan, Top Will Solace
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Afinal, Nico era um bom gatinho. O gatinho bonito dos seus senhores.





	Kitty

O pequeno gatinho miou de maneira manhosa, arqueando suas costas a medida que colocava a língua para fora e rebolava de encontro ao plug longo e grosso dentro de si, suas pernas tremendo pelo prazer e seus olhos semi abertos encarando os dois homens no sofá a sua frente com atenção e submissão. Suas orelhinhas castanhas estavam caídas contra o seu cabelo, e seu rabinho felpudo mantinha-se ereto e eriçado no ar.

Uma cena tão bonita.

Nico era um gatinho tão bonito

Era isso que Percy e Jason pensavam naquele momento, enquanto sentados no sofá com taças de vinho tinto em suas mãos. Sorriam e conversavam enquanto observavam o garoto se fodendo com tanta ânsia contra aquele grande brinquedo que estavam preso ao chão de madeira. No pescoço de Nico, uma coleira de couro preta, cuja qual a guia se mantia sendo segurada por Jason e no pênis fino um cinto de castidade estava preso de maneira firme, deixando somente uma pequena parte fora do aperto metálica, a área envolta de pequena fenda, essa que expulsava pré-gozo em abundância.

\- Oh... Meow~. - Nico miou e gemeu, atraindo a atenção dos dois rapazes, esses que lhe sorriram de maneira suja.

\- O que foi, gatinho? Você está gostando do seu novo brinquedo? - Jason perguntou, visivelmente divertido, enquanto puxava a guia alheia com força, forçando Nico a se inclinar para frente e se apoiar nas mãos, de quatro. 

\- Oh s-sim, mestre. É tão bom~. - Gemeu e tremeu, encarando o seu mestre com os olhinhos úmidos, da boquinha aberta escorrendo um rastro de saliva.

\- Aposto que você adoraria se fosse um de nós dois lhe fodendo, em vez desse brinquedinho estúpido. Você adora sentir os nossos paus dentro de você, não adora? Como um bom gatinho. - Percy disse, sorrindo de lado antes de tomar mais um gole do seu delicioso vinho, o gosto desse descendo de maneira prazerosa pela garganta.

\- Sim, senhor! Eu gosto t-tanto~.

\- Uma vadia, é isso que você é, Nico. Uma vadiazinha suja. - Jason Sussurrou, puxando a guia com mais força e forçando Nico a se retirar um pouco de cima do vibrador longo, seu interior pulsando ao redor da ponta do brinquedo.

Nico grunhiu e guinchou, apertando suas mãos nas coxas com força e apertando seus dedos dos pés, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada.

\- Vamos lá, diga o que você é para os seus mestres, diga. - Percy incentivou, após tomar um longo gole do seu vinho caro.

\- Eu sou a vadiazinha suja dos meus mestres ~. - Ele sorriu, tremeu e gemeu, tudo ao mesmo tempo, sentindo-se orgulhoso de tal cargo que ocupava, não tinha honra maior para Nico do que ser a vadiazinha de alguém, ainda mais se fosse de pessoas tão lindas quanto os seus donos. 

\- Ó, isso mesmo Nico, você é a nossa linda vadiazinha. - Jason quase sorriu, dizendo tudo em um tom de voz caloroso e gostoso demais aos ouvidos do gatinho, que miou e assentiu, sorridente.

\- Uma linda vadiazinha que está doida para gozar, não é? - Percy perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, Nico sempre estava doido pra gozar.

\- Sim, senhor! E-eu quero tanto. - Assentiu novamente, sua caudinha balançando de maneira quase preguiçosa atrás de si. 

\- Sim, meu gatinho. Isso mesmo. Você adoraria gozar bem gostoso para os seus donos, bem gostoso. - Percy sussurrou, encarando Nico diretamente nos olhos, saboreando novamente seu delicioso vinho tinto. - Mas você sabe que apenas gatinhos bonitos e bonzinhos podem gozar, certo? - Percy perguntou, vendo Nico assentir rapidamente, como um verdadeiro gatinho bonito e bonzinho.

\- Sim, é isso mesmo. - Jason confirmou, rapidamente encarando Percy antes de voltar a sua atenção para Nico, que escutava tudo atentamente. - Gatinhos bonzinhos e bonitos obedecem os seus donos. Você vai obedecer a gente, certo? - Jason perguntou para Nico, apreciando a maneira quase fofa como ele fechou os olhinhos e assentiu rapidamente, submisso que só ele.

\- Então, se você for um menino obediente hoje, e não nos desobedecer na frente dos nossos amigos, nos vamos deixar você gozar o quanto quiser, certo? 

\- C-como assim, na frente dos seus amigos? - Nico perguntou, levemente curioso, mas não preocupado, seus mestres nunca fariam algo de ruim para si. Nunca. 

\- Oh, gatinho, não se preocupe, eles só vão vir aqui para conversar. - Jason sussurrou de maneira quase calorosa, sorrindo de um jeito instigante. 

\- Oh, isso aí, conversar. - Percy confirmou, colocando a taça de vinho em uma mesinha ao seu lado e se inclinado, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos. - Você vai ser um bom gatinho na frente deles, certo? Um bom gatinho... - Percy sussurrou, se curvando um pouco mais e lentamente acariciando as orelhinhas fofas do menor, com a ponta dos dedos. 

Nico até pensou em responder algo, provavelmente confirmar de maneira mais submissa possível, mas calou a boca ao escutar o som alto da campainha tocando, essa que veio junto a um riso de ambos os homens.

\- Parece que algum dos nossos convidados chegou. - Percy riu, se levantando e indo atender a porta, deixando Jason e um gatinho ansioso e trêmulo para trás. 

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

\- Então, Luke, como você está? - Percy perguntou, enchendo uma taça de vinho e a oferecendo para o mais velho dali, esse que a aceitou de bom grado, tomando um longo gole do líquido rubro, se permitindo observar a cena que se passava a sua frente no pequeno intervalo de tempo.

Ali mesmo, há apenas alguns passos de distância, o adorável e delicioso pet dos seus amigos miava e gemia manhoso, encarando os seus donos sem um pingo de vergonha no olhar, nem mesmo sentindo vergonha de agir do jeito que estava agindo na presença do melhor amigo desses, esse pequeno fato talvez até mesmo o estimulando, se quer saber.

\- Eu estou bem, Percy. Bem até demais, se quer mesmo saber. - Luke respondeu, um pouco indiferente, lambendo os lábios e sentindo o seu íntimo pulsar ao escutar um doce "senhor, isso é tão gostoso~" por parte de Nico. As palavras um tanto sujas sendo ditas de maneira tão meiga que Luke teve se controlar para não deixar um gemido rouco escapar pelos seus lábios. - E vocês, como estão?

\- Nós estamos nos habituando a casa nova ainda, se você quer saber. - Jason respondeu, tomando um longo gole do vinho em sua taça, ciente do olhar predatório que o seu amigo mantinha para cima do seu pet, era uma oportunidade de ouro. - Nós tivemos alguns pequenos problemas em relação as escadas, na verdade, mas tirando isso, a casa é ótima. 

\- Alguns problemas com as escadas? Por quê? - Luke perguntou, confuso, encarando o homem loiro com atenção, esse que sorriu para si, antes de encarar o híbrido travesso ao lado do sofá. 

\- Como você já deve imaginar, Luke. Nico é um pet, o nosso pet. E um pet como ele não tem permissão para andar em pé por aí. - Percy respondeu, tomando um gole de vinho, indiferente. - E como um pet obediente que ele é, só tem permissão para andar de quatro por aí, com a bundinha bem empinada, nu e com um coleira grossa no pescoço. - Explicou, rindo malicioso com a cara que o loiro pálido fez, o próprio Jackson pulsando preso na calça jeans ao escutar um choramingo baixinho por parte de Nico.

\- Então, por causa disso, foi meio complicado ensinar-mos para Nico a subir e descer as escadas sem se machucar. - Jason continuou, sério e talvez preocupado, com a taça em uma mão e arrumando os cabelos loiros com a outra. - Mas depois de algumas palmadas aqui e ali, Nico aprendeu. Não é mesmo, Kitty? - O Grace se curvou, acariciando as orelhinhas macias do híbrido, escutando-o afirmar manhoso.

\- Então é assim que as coisas funcionam? Vocês o adestram igual adestram um cachorro? - Luke perguntou, desperto e excitado, a simples imaginação da imagem do pequeno rapaz gemendo e tremendo enquanto era espancado por um dois dos caras sendo o suficiente para fazer com que o seu membro pulsasse no meio das suas pernas.

\- Basicamente. Mas sempre que Nico é um bom garoto, ele é recompensando. - Jason respondeu, acariciando o rosto de Nico e deixando um selo calmo na boquinha rosada, em seguida mordendo o lábio fino, só para escutar um choramingo baixinho por parte do Di Ângelo. - Não é, gatinho? - Segurou os cabelos macios do menor, forçando-o a encarar o Castellan, uma afirmação trêmula escapando dos lábios vermelhos do híbrido. 

\- E o que esse cinto de castidade tem a ver com isso tudo? Nico andou sendo um garoto mau? - Luke brincou, excitado, escutando um risada fraca por parte dos dois outros homens, junto á uma negação fraca por parte do gatinho.

\- Não diga essas coisa de Nico, Luke. Ele é um bom gatinho acima de tudo. - Jason murmurou, ainda acariciando Nico, escutando-o confirmar manhoso e dócil. 

\- Na verdade, nós estamos treinando ele, e precisando do cinto para isso. - Percy explicou. - Nós estamos ensinado Nico a... - O Jackson pausou a fala, como se procurasse por algumas palavras específicas. - ... A gozar sem nenhum toque no seu pau, apenas com outros estímulos.

\- E isso está dando certo? Não é um pouco difícil demais gozar sem se tocar? - Luke perguntou, levemente curioso e muitíssimo excitado. 

\- Para um cara normal talvez sim, mas Nico é um híbrido, acima de tudo, e híbridos são mais sensíveis que humanos. - Jason esclareceu, ordenando que Nico voltasse a quicar no plug longo, apenas com um gesto de cabeça, antes de voltar a encarar o amigo. - Claro, é um pouco complicado ainda, Nico não é sensível o suficiente para fazer isso tão facilmente, mas ele está sendo treinando para isso.- Explicou, sorrindo malicioso para o mais velho, tomando um longo gole de vinho antes de continuar. - Claro, as vezes um pouco de dor pode ajudar. - Para provar o seu ponto de vista, puxou Nico pelos cabelos e deixou um tapa forte no rosto choroso, o estalo se espalhando com o gemido rouco do híbrido, junto a pré-porra abundante que escorreu através da pequena fenda do pau preso. 

\- Está sendo treinado para isso? Como? - Luke perguntou, com uma voz um pouco rouca demais, respirando fundo ao sentir o seu membro pulsar mais uma vez. 

\- Simples, nós estamos lentamente o tornando mais e mais sensível. - Percy respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, tomando mais um gole do vinho caro, soltando um sonzinho de desgosto ao notar a sua taça vazia. 

\- Tornando-o mais sensível? Como? 

\- Com abstinência, claro. - Jason respondeu divertido, soltando um gemido rouco quando Nico gemeu um pouquinho mais alto, a ereção dura já aparente na calça social cara. - Nico não tem a permissão de gozar com nenhum toque peniano, só com outros tipos de toques, e se, por acaso, durante algum momento, ele acabar não gozando, não é problema nosso. Nico sempre tem a permissão, mas se ele não consegue, nós não podemos fazer nada.

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. - Luke murmurou, descrente.

\- Pode acreditar. - Percy disse, sério, encarando o mais velho com um ar de divertimento nos olhos. - Diga para ele, Nico. Diga para ele quanto tempo faz desde que você gozou pela última vez. - Ordenou, escutando um choramingo manhoso por parte do menor de todos.

\- J-já f-fazem... C-cinco... - Um tapa estalado foi dado na bochecha corada. - N-não... Se-seis d-dias. - Nico respondeu, gemeu e guinchando trêmulo no processo. 

\- Você está a seis dias sem gozar, só porquê o seus mestres mandaram, é isso? - Luke perguntou. - Você tem noção do quão submisso isso soa? 

\- Oh, Nico tem noção sim. Nico é o menino mais submisso que nós já vimos na nossa vida. - Jason confirmou, acariciando as orelhinhas felpudas com carinho, de maneira lenta. - Ele gosta disso. Gosta de ser controlado e dominado. Gosta de ser tratado como um simples brinquedo. - Divagou, com o pé acariciando as bolas inchadas do gatinho, escutando-o choramingar manhoso e dócil. 

\- Você tinha que ver como ele era quando nos o conhecemos. Era tão meigo e dócil. Todo bonito e fofo encolhido naqueles moletons largos. Completamente submisso. - Percy murmurou, como se lembrasse de uma coisa muito boa. - Nós nem tivemos muita dificuldade em treinar ele. Ele gosta tanto de agradar. De ser um boa garoto para nós. - Encarou o gatinho na sua frente. Antes de encarar o amigo. - Por que você não experimenta? Mande ele fazer algo. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai te obedecer. - Convidou, encarando o amigo em expectativa. 

\- Mandar ele fazer algo? - Luke engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar e encarando o gatinho bonito a sua frente, esse vermelhinho de vergonha, talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim.

\- Coloque as mãos no chão e rebole contra o plug, Nico. - Mandou, em um tom rouco demais para a sanidade de Nico, que fez o que o maior pediu, apoiando-se no chão e rebolando com força contra o brinquedo adulto, miando e encarando o Castellan de maneira chorosa, com vergonha vendo-o gemer rouco e abrir mais as pernas, expondo o volume duro aparente na calça jeans.

\- Viu o que eu disse? Nico obedece a qualquer pessoa, ele só precisa de uma ordem clara e voz grossa para obedecer sem pestanejar. Como um bom garoto. - Percy sussurrou, satisfeito com o bom comportamento do seu garoto. 

\- Coloque uma mão no seu mamilo esquerdo e o aperte com força, depois o torça nos dedos. - Luke murmurou, rouco e excitado, encarando Nico nos olhos e dedilhando a sua ereção com a ponta dos dedos.

Nico obedeceu, ofegante e necessitado, levando uma mão em direção ao seu mamilo duro e o torcendo no dedo, arqueando as costas e guinchando com o estímulo extra. Se continuasse assim, Nico ia gozar. Ele tinha certeza. 

\- Droga. Você é tão fodidamente dócil. Eu estou surpreso. - Luke apertou a sua ereção por cima das calças, gemendo rouco e notando com deleite o olhar de Nico se escurecer assim que ele focou-se na sua ereção presa. Uma ideia pervertida surgindo na sua mente. - Você quer? Hm? Quer sentir o meu pau bem de perto? Eu estou duro por você.- Luke encarou o amigo pelo canto do olho, para ter certeza que nenhum deles ficaria bravo pela ação Inesperada, com deleite vendo ambos os amigos sorrirem para si. 

\- E-eu... - Nico corou brutalmente, mordendo os lábios e encarando os seus senhores de maneira lenta, como se procurasse algum apoio, antes de encarar o Castellan, focando o seu olhar no membro duro e preso nas calças apertadas. 

\- Vá lá, Nico. Não seja mal educado com a visita. Assuma a sua responsabilidade. - Jason incentivou, puxando Nico pela guia é a entregando para o Castellan, que sorriu malicioso com a permissão muda, antes de puxar Nico por ela, o fazendo sair de cima do brinquedo adulto, causando um choramingo baixinho por parte do gatinho. 

\- Abra e abaixe as minhas calças, Nico. Vamos brincar agora. - Luke mandou, assim que Nico se ajoelhou no meio das suas pernas, seu interior se contorcendo de expectativa. 

\- Sim, s-senhor. - Nico tremeu e confirmou, submisso, levando suas mãos trêmulas em direção a calça jeans escura, abrindo os botões dessa e a puxando para baixo, lentamente revelando a boxer escura do mais velho, a entrada vazia de Nico pulsando ao ver o contorno do membro duro na boxer cara, estufando a peça e molhando uma parte com pré-porra. 

\- O-o senhor está t-tão duro. - Nico miou baixo, fechando os olhos e descansando sua cabeça na coxa firme do Castellan, sua mão trêmula se atrevendo a acariciar o volume longo por cima do pano, todo o seu corpo se arrepiando ao escutar um gemido rouco por parte do maior. 

\- A culpa disso é toda sua, Nico. Você estava tão bonito e gostoso quicando naquele brinquedo, gemendo como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu não resisti. - Por conta própria, Luke abaixou a sua boxer, revelando o membro longo e já babado, mais fino do que os membros de Percy e Jason, mas muito mais longo. - Você vai me ajudar com isso, certo? 

\- O-h sim... Senhor... Eu vou te ajudar... E-eu vou, p-por favor. - Nico gemeu e tremeu, soluçando choroso quando o mais velho lhe puxou pelos cabelos e esfregou a ereção melada no seu rosto, lubrificante natural escorrendo do cuzinho do híbrido e pingando no chão. 

\- Você está vendo isso, Percy? Nico já está vazando só por ter um pau se esfregando na sua cara. - Jason sacaneou baixo, focando o olhar no plug ainda preso ao chão, focando na bagunça de líquido natural que tinha tomado conta do brinquedo.

\- Você viu o estado que ficou o brinquedinho dele, Jason? Todo melecado e molhado, está até escorrendo no chão. Que coisa linda. - Percy tomou mais um gole do vinho caro, já sentindo o álcool tomar conta de uma parre do seu organismo, se continuasse assim ele ficaria bêbado logo logo.

\- Abra a boca, Nico. - Luke mandou de maneira firme, segurando Nico pelos cabelos e o mantendo parado na sua frente, enquanto a outra mão segurava a própria ereção, perto da boca do gatinho. - Isso mesmo, agora coloque a língua para fora. - Mandou assim que o Di Ângelo abriu a boca, esse logo depois colocando a língua para fora, mantendo as orelhas em pé e a cauda fofa balançando atrás de si, como um gatinho ansioso pelo seu leite. 

Sem pressa, Luke enfiou a sua extensão na boca quentinha, segurando Nico pelos cabelos e o forçando a receber todo o seu longo comprimento na boca, seu interior se contorcendo de tesão ao sentir a cavidade úmida o acolher com dificuldade, um gemido rouco escapando dos seus lábios ao sentir a garganta desse se fechar ao redor da sua glande. 

\- Porra, que boca mais gostosa. - Nico choramingou com a fala, apertando as coxas grossas do mais alto com força e deixando que os seus olhos se enchesse de lágrimas, seu pau preso pulsando e a sua entrada vazando mais e mais líquido natural, sua língua esperta tentando acariciar o comprimento quente. - Você está me engolindo tão bem. - Luke jogou a cabeça para trás, lentamente fazendo com que Nico retirasse a ereção pesada da boca, só para fazê-lo o engolir novamente, seu corpo tremendo de leve ao sentir um gemido fino por parte do gatinho. 

\- A boca dele é maravilhosa, não é? Nós o treinamos direitinho, afinal de contas. - Percy se vangloriou, lentamente acariciando as orelhinhas no híbrido ao seu lado, escutando um ronronar fraco começar a ser emitido pelo gatinho, causando uma vibração deliciosa no membro de Luke, a medida que a cauda felpuda se esfregava na sua perna, dócil como um verdadeiro filhote.

\- Você gosta disso, hm? Gosta de sentir um pau indo bem fundo na sua garganta? - Luke perguntou baixo, segurando a Guia de Nico e usando do seu pé para estimular as bolas inchadas, vendo Nico tremer e lágrimas grossas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, a medida que a cavidade molhada se apertava ao redor de si.

Nesse momento, um gemido de puro deleite foi abafado pelo barulho da campainha da casa, junto um olhar curioso por parte dos três homens.

\- Quem será? - Jason perguntou, colocando o seu copo ao seu lado, na mesinha.

\- Eu vou lá ver. - Percy disse, se erguendo e deixando a taça em um lugar seguro, arrumando o seu jeans antes de sair do cômodo.

Nico escutou o barulho da porta abrindo e uma voz bem conhecida sendo pronunciada, mas o pequeno gatinho apenas continuou com o seu serviço, chupando o pau longo e tomando cuidado com os dentes.

\- Olha só, se não é o Will. - Nico escutou a voz firme de Jason dizer, enquanto ele o via se levantar e cumprimentar o cara loiro que entrou na sala, a menção do nome do Solance fazendo com que Nico abrisse mais as pernas e se engasgasse ao redor do membro longo.

Nico não acreditava, por que Will estava ali? Justo ele, de todas as pessoas.

Nico choramingou, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, se encolhendo e piscando ao redor do vazio, ansioso com a presença de Will.

\- Olá, Luke. - Nico escutou o tom educado de Will se pronunciar, o deixando ainda mais vermelho de vergonha. - Olá... Nico. - A última palavra foi sussurrada de maneira rouca, como se o Solance se excitasse com a cena que começou a presenciar, notando com deleite a bunda de Nico se arrebitar e ele tremer contra o pau do Castellan.

\- Por que você está agindo assim agora, hm? - Luke perguntou, sorrindo malicioso para o Solance ao escutar um gemido choroso por parte do gatinho, uma das mãos do Castellan sinalizando para que Will se sentasse ao seu lado. 

\- Me desculpem pela demora, eu tive alguns imprevistos no caminho. - Will se explicou ao se sentar ao lado do Castellan, se atrevendo a levar uma de suas mãos em direção às orelhinhas felpudas de Nico, ignorando o gemido falho que ele soltou. - Digamos que um daqueles subs foi desobediente e eu tive que limpar a bagunça. - Explicou, aceitando de bom grado a taça de vinho tinto que lhe foi servida por Jason.

\- Nós não esperávamos que você viesse, na verdade, então começamos sem você. - Percy explicou, um pouquinho enrolado, mas ainda sim sereno, enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas da sala ampla.

\- Eu não me importo, na verdade. Sinto que cheguei em uma boa hora. - Coçou de leve a base da orelha macia, ciente do tremor alto que correu pelo corpo do gatinho, junto ao rubor que só aumentava.

\- H-hmmm...! - Trêmulo, Nico se afastou do membro de Luke, se encolhendo empinando a bunda, apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos e choramingando alto, tonto de vergonha e excitação.

\- Oh, gatinho. Por que você está agindo assim, hm? - Luke perguntou um tanto irritado, puxando Nico pela guia e o forçando a lhe encarar nos olhos, gemendo internamente ao encarar as lágrimas grossas que brilhavam nos olhos castanhos. 

\- W-Will... E-eu não... m-mestres... - Choramingou alto, tremendo forte e mordendo o lábio inferior, quase chorando de vergonha ao sentir a mão firme de Will acariciar a base da sua cauda felpuda, um soluço trêmulo escapando dos lábios inchados. 

\- Você está aqui só porque Will chegou, hm? - Luke roçou os seus lábios na boquinha inchada. - O que foi, você tem medo dele? 

\- Medo de Will? - Jason riu, malicioso e sacana. - Nico simplesmente adora Will, aposto que isso tudo é vergonha pois Will descobriu que Nico não passa de uma pequena vadia. 

\- N-não... - Nico Choramingou, escondendo o rosto e soluçando trêmulo, escorrendo e pingando contra o chão de madeira, o lábio inferior tremendo.

\- Você está com vergonha de mim, hm? - O Solance se abaixou, selando de leve a bochecha rosada, se atrevendo a rodear a entrada molhada com um dos seus dedos, sentindo-se pulsar com o gemido alto que Nico soltou. 

\- W-Will... P-por favor... - Nico colocou a língua para fora, mudamente pedindo por um beijo, o menor que fosse, os olhos marejados olhando Will com uma digna submissão. 

\- Você quer um beijo, hm? Um beijo meu? - Will se atreveu a penetrar a pontinha do seus dedos na entrada abertinha, enquanto mordia de leve a bochecha rosada.

\- S-sim, Senhor... P-por favor...Por favor... - Choramingou, se apertando ao redor do invadir e gemendo alto, o rosto vermelho de vergonha e os membros tremendo. 

\- Gatinho bonito... - Sussurrou baixo, antes de beijar com lentidão a boquinha rosada, a medida que penetrava mais um dedo na entrada molhada, escutando Nico gemer abafado, enquanto a cauda macia se enroscava na sua cintura.

\- Por que você não contínua fazendo o que estava fazendo antes, hm? Eu vou brincar com você agora. - Sussurrou baixo, assim que separou o beijo, sorrindo malicoso para Nico, que tremeu forte.

\- S-sim... Senhor... - Nico afirmou trêmulo, engolindo um soluço e encarando o Castellan, soltando um pedido de desculpas baixo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, antes de rodear a glande vermelha com a língua, chupando ela com cuidado.

\- Isso, continue assim... - Will foi rápido em ir para trás de Nico, antes soltando um sorriso malicioso para Percy e Jason, que observavam tudo entretidos, com Percy sentado nas coxas de Jason, o beijando enquanto tinha os seus dois mamilos sendo estimulados pelos dedos do Grace. 

\- Olha só, é tão molhado. - Will mordeu os lábios, roçando mais um dedo no interior aberto, antes de força-lo, agora fodendo Nico com três dos seus dedos, com deleite sentindo-o gemer alto e se abrir mais para si, a cauda bonita esticada e arrepiada. 

\- Continue assim e eu prometo gozar bem fundo na sua garganta... - Luke gemeu, com a cabeça apoiada nas costas do sofá e com sua mão segurando os cabelos de Nico forte. 

\- Foda ele logo, Will. Não tá vendo que ele não aguenta mais esperar? - Jason mandou baixo, gemendo rouco ao sentir a mão longa de Percy acariciando o seu comprimento com cuidado, enquanto esse se contorcia de leve no seu colo, o Jackson gemendo baixinho ao sentir dois dedos indo fundo dentro de si.

\- Com prazer... - Will respondeu baixo, retirando seus dígitos de dentro do interior apertado e levando o seu pau em direção ao cuzinho rosado, lentamente penetrando Nico, não o deixando nem raciocinar direito.

\- É agora que a brincadeira começa de verdade...

 

( Quebra de tempo)

 

Alguns minutos depois, tudo que se ouvia era gemidos alto e soluçados, esses que escapavam dos lábios inchados e mordidos de Nico.

Naquele momento, ele se encontrava na mesma posição que antes, a única diferença sendo que, naquela hora, era fodido de maneira lenta, mas dessa vez por Luke, enquanto soluçava ao redor do pau de Will, tremendo ao sentir as suas duas cavidade cheias, a excitação só aumentando ao saber que os seus dois senhores observavam tudo, se beijando e se masturbando com a cena.

\- Você é tão apertadinho, Nico, está se apertando tanto ao redor de mim... - Luke gemeu baixo, rouco e excitado, sorrindo malicoso ao ver o esperma de Will escorrer pelo interior de Nico, melando-o com a porra quentinha.

\- Você gosta disso, hein, Nico? Gosta de sentir o meu pau indo fundo na sua garganta, hm? Você ainda sente o gosto da porra de Luke? - Will sacaneou baixo, com uma mão atrás da cabeça, segurando os cabelos de Nico com a outra, o fodendo igual foderia um brinquedo, sem nenhum pingo de remorso.

Nico apenas soluçou baixo, chorando sofrido a apertando as pernas de Will de maneira fraca, com carinho movendo sua língua pelo pau duro desse. Ele tinha um tamanho tão bom para a sua boca, nem tão grosso e nem tão fino, com comprimento suficiente para acertar a garganta de Nico toda vez (além da sua próstata, é claro).

\- É aqui, hm? É aqui o seu pontinho mais doce? - Luke perguntou baixo, roçando a ponta do seu pau na próstata de Nico, escutando-o chorar alto e gritar, tremendo e espalmando forte.

\- S-senhor, E-eu vou go-gozar... S-senhor... - Nico tentou avisar, antes de chupar a cabecinha do pau do Solance de maneira estalada, suplicando com o olhar.

\- Vai gozar para nós, hm? Vai gozar só sentindo dois paus fodendo os seus buracos, hm? - Dessa vez foi Percy que disse, sorrindo e gemendo enquanto rebolava com gosto no colo de Jason, esse que o abraçava por trás, beijando o seu pescoço.

\- S-sim! E-eu... Por favor... E-eu preciso t-tanto... - Nico soluçou, trêmulo e desesperado, apertando suas coxas a medida que sentia o pau longo de Luke o penetrando mais e mais fundo a cada nova estocada, sobressaltado e gemendo alto ao sentir um tapa forte na sua bunda sensível, a medida que recebia um forte no rosto, esse dado por Will.

\- Você é tão estúpido, sabia? Gemendo e quase gozando só de ser fodido por dois caras. Você não tem vergonha? Não tem vergonha se estar quase gozando mesmo que esse seu pau estúpido esteja adoravelmente preso? Não sente vergonha de gemer como uma cadela bem na frente dos seus mestres? - Will sussurrou, quase como se tivesse bravo, deixando mais um tapa forte no rosto de Nico, a medida e cuspia com desgosto no seu rosto, o puxando pelos cabelos e o forçando a lhe encarar nos olhos.

\- Olhe, você realmente gosta de ser humilhado assim, Hm? Você me apertou tanto agora... Está vazando e melando tudo. - Luke sussurrou, puxando Nico pela coleira e batendo na sua bunda, duas vezes, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha humana, a medida que a sua outra mão se enrolava na cauda macia e longa.

Nico apenas Choramingou fraco, tomando Will na boca e chupando a sua glande devagar, os olhos castanhos cheio de lágrimas, pedintes, enquanto as sua orelhas fofas se abaixavam no cabelo. Aquilo tudo era tão malditamente erótico e humilhante, o gatinho provavelmente deveria se sentir ofendido, mas ele apenas concordava. Nico não passava de um vadia, uma bela e doce vadia, mas ainda sim uma puta, uma puta que sentia satisfeita só de ser fodida por um cara grande... E droga, Luke era realmente grande.

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando, Nico. Você não passa de um brinquedinho, um belo e doce brinquedinho de foder. Você adora isso, não adora? - Will riu, mordendo os lábios e forçando Nico a recebê-lo completamente na boca, sua glande tocando a garganta do gatinho com facilidade.

Nico apenas soluçou alto, tomando Will na boca ao sentir o seu ponto doce ser atingido com força mais uma vez, revirando os olhos e tremendo a medida que gozava de maneira fraca contra o chão da sala, quase sorrindo ao finalmente conseguir aquele alivio maravilhoso, gemendo ao sentir a porra de Will invadir a sua garganta, enquanto a de Luke sujava o seu interior, seu corpo cansado caindo no chão.

\- Não pense que isso acabou agora, Nico... Nós ainda vamos brincar muito com você, Kitty... - Will sussurrou, o puxando pelos cabelos e selando a sua boca suja de porra 

Oh, Nico sorriu para o maior, retribuindo o beijo e gemendo contente, sim, ele brincaria mais, ele faria tudo o que aqueles caras quisessem.

Afinal, Nico era um bom gatinho. O gatinho bonito dos seus senhores.

**Author's Note:**

> Meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy 
> 
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
